


Neighbor couple

by teaserbabe



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: Lee Kwang Soo just move in to his new apartment and he already broken heart
Relationships: lks/kjk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Moving in

Lee Kwang Soo is so lucky to be able to rent the unit at affordable prices.

He is not sure why a room this nice, in a building this great is rented for such prices. Is it haunted?

Kwang Soo looks around his new house but quickly shrugs it off. He concludes that the room is too nice that he won't mind sharing it with the ghost. That just how nice his new place is.

After moving around his furniture and sorting out his clothes, Kwang Soo takes a cigarette break on his balcony. The weather is nice, a bit chill, but the scenery is magnificent.

But his perfect afternoon gets tarnished by the high pitch yelling from the neighbor balcony.

"Yah! Don't smoke here, you'll get my laundry ruined!"

At first, Kwang Soo thought it was someone's mother-in law. He quickly put off his cigarette and turns his head to apologize when he found a fierce-looking bulky man that looks like he can snap his torso to two whenever he feels likes it.

Kwang Soo blinks. He starts to look around to search for the ahjumma but there is only the thug.

"Good, I'll jump to your balcony and kill you if you dare to smoke again here," the man with unbelievably thick biceps threaten. The voice is not as high as when he shout, but the high tone is similar. It was his voice, Kwang Soo realizes.

"I.. I am sorry," Kwang Soo apologizes but still confuses. The voice and the body just don't match but seems like the guy doesn't really think that it's odd. Kwang Soo realizes that there is another unexpected thing from the man who is doing laundry.

That his smile is dazzling.

"Apology accepted," the man says while putting the laundry basket before approaching Kwang Soo and extends his hand to the balcony across his, "New here? I'm Kim Jong Kook, I live here with my husband. Nice to meet you."


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kwang Soo knows he is taken but it is not a sin to take a safe interest

Kwang Soo doesn't know whether he like his new neighbor or not.

The thug is seriously intimidating, yet his warm smile just makes up for it.

Also, he is taken.

Kwang Soo sighs and rolls over to his left side. Not helping on sleeping, his mind wanders off again.

It is surprising that a thug like him has a husband. Not that he is unattractive. Kim Jong Kook is his name right? He is really really attractive. In fact, he can just be a playboy and hook with random girls every single night. Yet he is taken. And that attractive man is staying at house doing his and his husband laundry.

Is he the househusband then?

Kwang Soo decides to ask him the next time they meet.

"Hmm... come to think of it, yeah I think I'm the househusband," Jong Kook answers and continues to stretch the white linen to make it less wrinkly. Today is bed sheet cleaning day, Jong Kook has explained to Kwang Soo.

Kwang Soo himself is drinking a juice. Not really have anything to do that day but he purposely waits for Jong Kook to appear on his balcony.

"So you're not working?" Kwang Soo asks, sucking his crumpled juice box.

Jong Kook shakes his head, "My husband makes enough so he said I don't need to," he said, stretching his aching well-formed arm muscles, "How about you?"

Kwang Soo startles to get questioned. No one really has an interest on him except for his outstanding height. So it is unexpected.

"I'm a writer, so I can work at home," Kwang Soo answers. He sees Jong Kook's eyes lit in amazement. Writer as a job indeed sounds cool. He doesn't need to explain that he is a struggling writer that has no representative work yet and basically lives by doing a part-time job.

Jong Kook walks closer that he leans on the fence that separates their property.

"Is it good?" Jong Kook asks. His small eyes fixated to Kwang Soo's eyes that Kwang Soo face becomes red.

"Wha.. what."

"The juice?"

Oh, yeah, right, of course. What else. Kwang Soo wants to curse himself. For a moment he really thought that...

Kwang Soo looks at Jong Kook who is leaning his head on his arm, slightly tilting his head to the side, waiting for an answer.

"Ah, an orange juice. I've finished it..." Kwang Soo sees a pout on Jong Kook's thin lips, "I.. I have apple juice in my fridge if you want some."

Jong Kook shakes his head and straightening his back, "Nah, I might get fat."

Kwang Soo knits his eyebrows, "it just a juice..."

"No, my husband will find out," Jong Kook says and takes his empty basket, "See you again, Mr. Writer."

And Jong Kook leaves the balcony, leaving Kwang Soo alone with his empty juice box.

Weird. A thug like him listening to his husband that well.

He still remembers the yelling Jong Kook gave him when they met for the first time. So he thought Jong Kook would act bossy in front of his poor husband too.

An attractive sexy man doing house chores who listens well to his husband's demand. Kwang Soo bits his lips. Just how lucky Jong Kook's husband is.


	3. Background check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kwang Soo hears some rumors

Lee Kwang Soo goes to sleep with Kim Jong Kook in his mind.

Somehow, the guy and his life look mysterious. Or maybe he just cannot accept such a perfect husband is taken. 

Jong Kook always wears long sleeve baggy shirt with baggy pants but the clear sunlight makes the fabric translucent and Kwang Soo can see a good built hidden beneath them. Especially when Jong Kook raised both his arms to hang the laundry. His thick, prominent chest is a total opposite of his thin, small waist. Then, there is also another curve of his ass awaiting just beneath that killer hips.

Kwang Soo closes his eyes to imagine it vividly, and he drifts to slumber before he realizes.

He wakes up abruptly when he hears a really loud crash coming from the wall behind his bed. Kwang Soo was so startled that he woke up sitting straight. He looks around and notices that it is past midnight. Looking back to his headboard, Kwang Soo knows that it is the wall he shares with his neighbor. No sounds coming after the first loud one. He may have imagining things. 

But just in case, he thought and puts his ear on the wall.

The wall is thick, so obviously he cannot hear everything happen on the other side. But he can vaguely hear something move in a rhythm. Kwang Soo figures out what it is. Their bed probably positioned mirroring his, and the bed is hitting the wall in rhythm. Not hard to know what they're doing.

Jealousy creeps him and Kwang Soo thought about moving his bed position for his mental health. But for now, maybe he can get a cup to hear better and fix the bulge in his pants.

The next day, Kwang Soo waits for his neighbor to come out to the balcony. But Jong Kook didn't appear even until it past lunchtime. Is the neighbor too exhausted from last night activity? They sure did for a long time. And Kwang Soo hears a loud cry twice or more. Of course he recognized Jong Kook's voice. His voice always in his mind. It is much higher than he imagined but still nice.

Waken up from his thought by the growling stomach, Kwang Soo decides to buy lunch in a convenience store nearby.

"A new guy?" the clerk asks once Kwang Soo reaches the cashier.

Kwang Soo blinks and answers yes.

"I work here long enough to memorize all the tenants here," the clerk explains while scanning the lunch box Kwang Soo chose, "That will be 5.000won. Want to warm it?"

"Oh, yes please," Kwang Soo responds, taking out his thin wallet, "Yeah, I"m a new tenant, the highest floor. Cheap but really nice," he adds.

The clerk lifts his eyebrow, "oh, that room. It keeps changing tenant," the clerk says while putting the lunch box in the microwave and push some buttons. 

"Really?" 

The convenience store has no other customers so the clerk leans on the table side to have comfortable chitchat with the newcomer.

"Yeah, and I also heard them saying something about cheap rent. I think it's the same room as you. But they never stay for long."

"Well," Kwang Soo thought for a while, "Is it because of the couple next door?"

"A couple?"

Kwang Soo nods, "yeah, uhm... same sex couple. I only met one of them, though."

The clerk tilts his head, "The penthouse tenant?"

"Penthouse??" Kwang Soo's eyes widen.

"Yeah," the clerk nods while touching his beard, "I think you occupy their storage room or something because it has different layout right? I think I saw the man several times. Slick suits with bodyguards around him. Pitch black car."

Kwang Soo imagines Jong Kook in suits and it is kind of hot. But he's not sure if it's him.

"Is he... muscular?"

The clerk knits his eyebrow, trying to remember, "no, I think he is slim.."

"Tanned skin? Brown hair?"

The clerk finally shakes his head, "definitely not. So is that his partner? Unexpected," he says, "But weird. Never seen anyone match your description around here."

"Not once?"

The clerk shakes his head again, "No, not in the store, nor in the lobby. I like to watch people come and go since being behind the cashier all day is quite boring."

Their conversation is cut by the beeping sound coming from the microwave. The clerk hurriedly takes out the peeping hot lunch box and wrap it in the plastic bag. When he offers the bag to his customer, Kwang Soo is deep in thought.

"Oh sorry, thank you," Kwang Soo says. Before he leaves the store, he exchange a look with the clerk, "Maybe he usually came down when it's not your shift," he hypothesizes.

The clerk doesn't answer right away but he finally nods, "Yeah, probably. Enjoy your lunch."


	4. luring with the juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kwang Soo get the chance to talk more with the man. But it is confusing

Kwan Soo thought about the conversation he had with the convenience store guy.

The guy was right. The highest floor is supposed to be a penthouse. But there is another small room that can be rented out by poor people like him. Kwang Soo didn't notice at first, but in his floor, there is only his room door, and bigger, luxurious looking door at the end of the hallway.

So Jong Kook's husband is hella rich. Then why he does all the house chores and not wearing something fancier?

Kwang Soo slurps the empty juice box while dozing off toward the blue sky.

"You really like sugary stuff."

Kwang Soo quickly turns his head and fInds Jong Kook with a big pot of plant.

"O.. oh, Hi," Kwang Soo greets, which sounds awkward even to himself. But the latter just smiles and puts the heavy pot before stretching his back.

"I.. thought I won't see you here today," Kwang Soo says, half-glad that Jong Kook looks fine.

"Mmhhm, I don't need to do laundry everyday, do I?" Jong Kook says while adjusting the pot placement so it can get enough sunshine, "this plant looks sick so I thought it's better to put it outside for awhile."

Kwang Soo nods, what a meticulous househusband, he thought.

"Is it good?" Jong Kook asks after standing up. Kwang Soo knows that he is asking about his juice.

"I bought some for you too," Kwang Soo offers. Jong Kook shakes his head. But it is obvious that the overly conscious man wants it, so Kwang Soo told him to wait and he comes back with a new juice box.

"100% orange juice. It won't make you fat," Kwang Soo assures. He sees Jong Kook's eyes lit up. But the man is still contemplating. That was when Kwang Soo was hit by the idea.

"Your husband won't know if you drink it at my house," Kwang Soo offers.

It surprising that Jong Kook agrees to come to his place with a cheap juice as a lure. Moreover, when the big guy got so impatient that he just jumped out from his balcony to Kwang Soo's.

Nevertheless, here the husband of another man, looking around Kwang Soo's house while sipping the orange juice happily. 

Kwang Soo is a tall man, so he is used to see people's head from above. But something feels different with Jong Kook.

His hair has this bouncy, light appearance, and when Jong Kook looks up to see Kwang Soo, his beads like black eyes look really adorable. Kwang Soo has many otaku-like collections in his house and Jong Kook eyes will become bigger whenever he notices a classic cartoon he used to watch when he was young.

"Wait, this one is really old. I think you're much older than me..."

"Really?"

"..how old are you?"

Jong Kook stays silent while flipping the comic book so Kwang Soo just concludes to call him hyung.

The 'older man' is not a secretive person. He is pretty honest and has this innocent feels. But some of the questions he refuses to answer, or he answers in a way that makes Kwang Soo more confused.

"Yeah, if I behave well, my husband will let me watch them. I still remember the character's name."

"When you're a kid?"

Jong Koo nods and takes out another DVD to check the content.

A husband that has been with him ever since Jong Kook is young? Are they childhood friends? But...

"Hyung, are your husband older than you?"

Jong Kook hmm as a yes and sip his remaining orange juice.

Kwang Soo nods. But still, why his husband has a saying for anything Jong Kook does at such a young age?

"Hey, what is this?"

Kwang Soo wakes up from his thought to give his attention back to Jong Kook. The older man is holding a blue-ray cd with Tangled written as the title.

"Oh, this is a Disney movie. I really like the story so I bought it. You don't know this?"

Jong Kook pouts and shakes his head, "Maybe I missed it..."

"Do you want to watch it?" Kwang Soo offers.

And that's how both of them ended up watching the kids movie side by side in the small living room of Kwang Soo's.

If only Jong Kook is not taken, maybe Kwang Soo will try some move. He had watched the movie several time so Kwang Soo is more curious about the man beside him. 

Unlike Kwang Soo, Jong Kook's eyes are fixated to the screen, watching intensively while nibbling on his thumb. 

When there is a funny scene, Jong Kook will laugh while looking at Kwang Soo. Startled, Kwang Soo will fake a laugh and takes a glance toward Jong Kook again once the older man put his attention back to the screen.

Kwang Soo knows it is a feeling that he shouldn't have or admit to have. But it is impossible to deny the fact that he is attracted to the taken man.

Kwang Soo is in love with Jong Kook.

There is a familiar song coming out of his speaker that Kwang Soo abruptly turns his head toward it. It is the ending song. But Jong Kook's eyes are still fixated to the credit roll. His gaze, however, seems to be empty.

"Nice movie, huh," Kwang Soo starts the conversation. But the latter doesn't respond. Kwang Soo notices that his eyes are rather empty. Like he is in thought so deep that he had detached himself from reality.

They stay like that for awhile until finally, Jong Kook speaks up. Kwang Soo quickly put his attention back to the man.

"She was taken when she was a baby. So Rapunzel didn't know that she was kidnapped right?"

"Uh, yeah," Kwang Soo answers, rubbing his sleepy eyes. He may have dozed off for a while. The screen has gone black long ago.

"So she actually can be happy there, in her tower, if she didn't find out the truth."

Kwang Soo knits his eyebrow, "well, but. She will live her whole life being deceived by the person she believes the most."

There is an uncomfortable pause. Kwang Soo may imagine but for the first time, he sees a hint of sorrow in Jong Kook eyes that usually half close from his wide smile.

"Is it wrong?"

"What?"

The question may be rhetoric because Jong Kook smiles back and told Kwang Soo that he needs to start preparing for his husband arrival.

Kwang Soo follows the man and makes sure that Jong Kook lands safely on his balcony before bidding a good bye.

After Jong Kook is gone, Kwang Soo walks into his own room and close the curtain.

He walks toward his blue-ray player to take out the cd. Jong Kook question still haunt his mind.

And another thing he noticed while staring at the man all afternoon.

Jong Kook doesn't wear any ring.


	5. A fiction story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lks suspects something but he doesn't know how to make sure

There are many reasons for a couple not wearing their ring. Especially for househusband like Jk, maybe he takes it off to not losing it when cleaning?

Nevertheless, it is wrong for Ks to suspect anything from only that fact.

Lks stands beside the ornamented wooden door. It is a door to the penthouse, the one located at the same level as his apartment unit.

Comes to think of it, why Lks never done this sooner?

Why he always search for Jk from their connected balcony only?

Lks rings the bell and wait.

No sound.

Lks waits for more minutes, and press the bell once again. But like before, no one answer it.

So he sighs and goes back to his unit.

Maybe Jk is away, grocery shopping perhaps?

He takes his cigarette box and steps out to his balcony.

Lks was about to light it when he heard the familiar voice.

"Yah!"

Lks drops his cigarette, startles. He looks up and sees the househusband with his laundry.

"I.. I thought..."

"What?" Jk asks back, a bit annoyed that Lks almost ruin his clean laundry with smoke.

"No, just, I'm sorry," Lks answers. He picks the cigarette and stuffs it in his pocket.

"Just woke up, still sleepy," Lks pretends, "been doing house chores?"

Jk nods, straightening the wet shirt, "read while waiting for my laundry," he says.

"Hey, you should show me your writing someday."

Lks looks up. Jk is beaming with his eye smiles. The older man really thinks that it will make Lks happy.

No, he isn't. He is a writer in a slump. What thing he should show to Jk?

"Yeah sure," he says. Lks changes the subject and they soon engage in a conversation.

When Jk excuse himself to go in, Lks waves his hand. He put the cigarette in his mouth without litting it, looking at the afternoon sky while thinking about the things he just heard. 

Apperantly, the one that connected with him is the balcony for laundry. The couple has a bigger outdoor area where Jk goes tanning and swim. So the store clerk was right. He is right. Jk room is undoubtedly the penthouse with that big expensive wooden door. And he spent his afternoon at home. Why he didn't answer his bell?

Lks hints to visit Jk's house, but Jk will change the topic. Also the same for Lks invitation to go shop together.

It's weird. Jk is weird. But then, what.

What should he do with his icky feeling?

_"Hey, you should show me your writing someday."_

Right, he was, no, he is a writer.

Lks takes the cigarette from his mouth and throws it into the plant pot that changed the function to a trash bin ever since he occupies the room.

After that day, Lks spent his time on his laptop for research or writing.

It's a week after that Lks finally prints the manuscript.

He tidies up the copy and looks out his window. It has been a while that he takes the fresh air.

He steps out to his balcony and a voice greet him.

"Where have you been?"

It is Jk, leaning on the fence like he has been waiting for Lks.

"Hyung."

Ks blinks. He doesn't expect to meet Jk that soon. No, but maybe it is the right timing.

"I've been writing," the writer answers with hands in his pocket. Jk cannot see the tremble of his hands. 

Jk blinks and leaned his body forward, like a curious child in a toy store.

"Oh, can I read it?"

Ks licks his lips. His heart is actually not ready for this moment, but when else?

Hesitates and maybe he will cancel his plan altogether.

"Sure," Ks answers, smiling, "come to my house, I also have apple tea."

Ks sips his tea slowly, peeking toward the other man occupying the same sofa as his. Jk is immersed in reading so Ks doesn't really need to hide his stare.

The story he wrote is a cliche story. Probably won't make it to the publisher, but it was not his intention anyway.

Ks wrote it for Jk.

It's about a young boy being kidnapped by a terrible King. The boy involuntarily got molded to be the man the King desires as his mere amusement.

Singing, dancing and entertain the King like a parrot pet. Yet the boy remembers the life he has before being brought to the castle. He misses running at the field, feeling the grass beneath his little feet, and feel the breeze of freedom on his skin. More than anything, the boy misses his family. He has grown up, he is not a little boy any longer, he doesn't know if the village people still remember his existence. But the hope to go back to his warm little house makes him endure the cold life in the luxurious castle.

It is not a long story. It doesn't even have much originality.

Yet Jk spends time to finish the short novel.

Ks waits for him with folded legs, looking at the man who still has all his attention to every word Ks has typed with his old laptop.

The tea has turned cold. The sun is gradually setting.

When Jk finally speaks to Ks, the red, melancholic light of the sunset illuminating Jk's profile beautifully.

It is hard to see Jk's face because of the strong sunlight, but Jk's voice is trembling.

"So what happens to the child?"

The story is not finished. Ks purposely end it with a cliffhanger.

"I don't know.." Ks answers honestly, "but I want to have a knight making an appearance and save him... but..."

Ks licks his lips. His hypothesis probably was right.

"Hyung, do you want to be saved?"

Jk's reaction upon watching tangled was a great hint.

Before writing his novel, Ks checked on the old article for the news of kidnapping or missing child.

He found one. Happened in 1981. A boy went missing when his mom averted her attention briefly to buy a drink when they visited the park.

The family desperately searched for him. After the incident in March, there was a mention of the missing boy in the newspaper but it gradually became smaller and smaller.

It still not clear if Jk is the missing child. The name is different too. But that is why he decides to write it.

Seeing the reaction of the man is the easiest to decide whether Ks guess is right or not.

Jk's voice, the lack of smile, and his blank stare are enough for Ks to learn that he is right.

Jk doesn't say anything. But he turns his head to look at Ks. He looks shaken, and Ks feels bad for opening his deep secret.

Ks moves his body closer to the older man, and after making sure that Jk is not scared, he enveloped the tanned man with his long arms.

"Why you call him your husband?"

Unexpectedly, Jk chuckles, though it sounds more like choking instead of a genuine laugh.

"What else should I call a man that keeps me for sex?"

Jk's hair smells like an expensive shampoo fragrance. His whole body is delicate and soft despite the routine workout and tanning. A sculpted body built for the amusement of a man that traps him for life in a penthouse.

Ks tighten his grips on the older man, but not enough to make him suffocate.

"A bastard will suit him better," Ks almost says, but he knows Jk has endured everything by lying to himself that he is in love with his kidnapper.

Instead of a harsh word, Ks moves his hand to lift Jk's chin up, gazing at the small dark eyes, Ks touches Jk's lips with his. A fully gentle peck that means to deliver his feeling of how much he cherishes the man in his embrace.

When their lips part, Jk looks confuses.

"What's that?"

Ks blinks, "a... a kiss.. I'm sorry, I." Ks has been careless, he forgot to ask for permission.

But Jk's next sentence breaks his heart.

"Why it feels good?"

Ks gulps down the hard lump in his throat. His mind is in chaos for having anger, frustration, sad, and despair all at once.

"Hyung, a kiss should be good, a sex too."

Jk tilts his head. His eyes are full of curiosity and a little bit of fear.

"Show me."

Ks brings Jk to his bed. On top of the cheap, a little bit stinky mattress, their kiss deepened but Ks prevents himself from being rough. He caresses Jk's cheeks, his neck and shoulder but not too much to avoid being a dominating animal. It is hard for how good Jk's moan sounds like.

It just a real lewd music. Higher than his speaking voice, higher than any other male Ks has met.

Ks asks for permission to undress the man, and Jk hesitates.

"I'm ugly," Jk says, gripping the hem of his shirt tight. Feeling insecure about his body.

It never occurs to Ks that such man with good body will have a very low self esteem.

"You look great, and I'm not one to judge people by appearance." Ks lies. But it doesn't matter because he believes that he can love Jk no matter what.

So when Jk finally takes off his big hoodie, revealing his sculpted muscles covered with terrible bruises, bandages, and rope burnt, Ks stunned a little, yes, but he keeps his gentle eyes to assure Jk that it is alright.

"I look terrible.." Jk starts again with his insecurity, covering his big chest with his arms.

"No you're not," Ks assures him, kissing his cheek and his shoulder, "you look perfect."

More than anything, Ks wants to hurt that bastard who carved wounds on Jk's body. It must have hurt a lot. And for the man to hate himself for the damage done on him. Ks grits his teeth but vows to not show his anger to Jk.

Jk moans when Ks kisses his chest, it is ticklish but it feels good. He feels his own heartbeat racing in excitement and it is totally different than when he fears for his life.

Ks keeps his promise to be gentle. It is a slow, gentle touch. A bit foreign for Jk yet he loves it already.

It doesn't hurt, it doesn't leave ugly scars. 

Yet, when Ks reach his bottom, Jk instinctly sobs. His legs tremble in fear for knowing what to come.

"Relax, you will like it," Ks assures the older man while opening Jk's legs.

Ks kisses the soft inner thighs softly before preparing the man.

All process is with consent from the owner of the body, Jk himself. And all process is carefully done while reading Jk's face.

So when Ks enters him, Jk learns that sex without pain exists. Ks doesn't lie about his promise to make Jk like it.

"Ah, faster, please," Jk begs. It is his first time to ask for more. His trembles gone, and his voice is sweet. 

Ks applauds himself for his patience.

His bed makes a creaking sound whenever he moves, yet Jk's sweet moans are all that he can hear.

Especially when that high tone calls his name. Ks pounds into the man and kisses that sweet lips before reaching his climax. 

"Is sex suppose to feel this good?" Jk asks after reaching his own orgasm, looking at Ks who towers on top of him.

"Sex is always good, Hyung, it's supposed to feel good."

They spent time on the bed, lying side by side, with Ks stroking Jk's soft hair.

He feels sleepy and will probably fell asleep soon.

"hey," Jk suddenly calls him.

"Hm?"

"You remember that thief who helped rapunzel to escape..."

Ks contains his yawn, "hmm, yeah," he says, after a while.

"He is saved from death because of rapunzel's magic hair, right?"

Ks blinks, "..yeah.." 

Jk lifts his head to look at Ks.

"What if she doesn't have that power?"

Ks is too sleepy to think. Jk's eyes look so beautiful, yet they look sorrowful.

Ks still regrets his decision of not taking the conversation seriously.

"I don't know.. but the writer will make the story works somehow.." Ks answers.

The next day, Ks wakes up alone. Jk has gone back to his luxurious penthouse from the balcony.

Ks doesn't hear or see Jk after that night. He waits for a day on the balcony, never dares to move. He even considers peeing in his pot. Ks even trespass to the couple's balcony and takes a peek from the window. It is useless.

The writer only manages to interact with his neighbor again after almost a week.

No, not the hot househusband, Jk. 

It is the 'husband'.

"Hello, you're my neighbor, Ks, correct?"

The man in a neat suit approaches Ks when the writer is about to leave his house.

"uhm, yes.."

"I'm Js, we live on the same floor," the guy with glasses extends his arm for a handshake.

Ks is reluctant at first, but it will be weird to reject a peaceful gesture.

"Ah, yes, you're the couple next door. Is your husband well?"

The man in suits raises his eyebrows. He chuckles slightly, probably by the mention of 'a husband'.

"Ahh, yeah, that kid..."

Ks doesn't like how the man mentions Jk like a mere brat.

"He is really sick, he cannot even move," Js answers, eyes stares at Ks to study his reaction.

Ks eyes widen. Sick? Is that why Ks never see him again on the balcony.

"Is he.. is he alright? I mean...."

"Yeah, he is not that well. The bind is so strong that he barely can take a breath."

Js smiles upon seeing the realization hit Ks.

"It has been days. He is strong and very durable, see, so I have to get 3 men taking care of him day and night. He is very weak now, so handling a simple toy is already hard for his body."

Js smiles when Ks stares at him in horror, "relax, I won't kill him yet, he is such a good stress reliever," Js assures him with a pat on Ks arm, "but I may need to finish him if you keep sticking your nose in an inappropriate place."

Ks heart beat so fast that he feels nausea. The slim man with wrinkles around his protruding mouth has threatened him with a gentle smile. 

"If you are still persistent, I may need to make you accompany him forever. But take a note that space will be very narrow and, earthy."

Ks glances toward the corridor. Js is not alone. His bodyguards that have been mentioned by the clerk store are there, ready to take an action whenever they get the sign.

Ks glances back again at the slim man. The man is not as big as Jk. And looks so pale in comparison. Ks definitely can beat him to a pulp. But what will happen to Jk?

"I actually have a good deal for you," Js suddenly says, like remembering something. He takes out a paper from his pocket and hands it to Ks, "this is my acquaintance number who works in a property agent. Tell him that you live in this mansion, on the same floor as the penthouse, and wants to search for a new place. I have paid for it actually. You will live in a beautiful cottage at the beach, a perfect place for a writer hmm."

Ks opens his mouth and closes it again. He mumbles a word that doesn't make sense, too shocked to digest everything that has happened.

Obviously, Js is not a man with patience.

"Let me help you make a decision," Js points his index finger to ask for a second. He takes out his cellphone and starts dialing someone in a speaker mode.

When the phone is answered, what Ks and Js hear is not the usual "hello".

But heavy breathing of someone.

Js brings the cellphone closer to his lip and mentions a number.

"2"

There is a choking sound, and the heavy breathing changes to a frantic cry and moan.

"3," Js mentions another number, and the cry becomes even worse. The man on the other side is screaming now. Ks feels goosebumps on his arms and back.

"4"

"Enough! Enough!"

Ks close his ears, yet he fails to stop himself from hearing the terrifying cry of the man that sounds like he is being tortured to death.

Js, on the other hand, look at Ks calmy, not affected by the voice that made by whoever he is calling right now.

It is a lie if Ks says he doesn't recognize the voice, however.

"Well?" Js asks, ignoring the horrible scream that coming out from his phone.

"Stop it, stop," Ks tries, but Js doesn't budge so he finally surrenders, "I will move, I will move,"

Ks feels a hot liquid wet his cheeks. He is crying from the horror he has to hear.

Yet, even after Ks's agreement to obey the man in suits, Js keeps ignoring the scream. Instead, Js abruptly cut the phones off, as if he doesn't bother with the continuing misery happening on the other end.

"You will move today, my friends here will help you."

Js gives gestures and soon his bodyguards approach them, ready to help Ks packing all his belongings.

They enter the house and start stuffing the cardboard with whatever things they see inside.

Js waits in front of the door, with Ks collapsing on the floor for his long legs turn into jelly.

"Jk... Jk will die, stop it.."

Js smiles to the young man who looks up at him with eyes as big as a deer.

"No, the kid needs to learn his lesson. Don't worry, my friend is in charge of keeping him alive."

Seeing the dying spirit of the writer, Js knows that he is not a threat anymore.

"Well then, have fun in your new house."

The sound of the sea waves suppose to calm you down, but not for Ks who still cannot sleep from the constant nightmare he sees every night.

He takes sleeping pills as prescribes and tries to live a healthy life. But he still cannot forget that horrifying scream he hears over the phone.

Is he well? Is he suffering? Ks knows that it is best to just believe what Js has promised him.

In the middle of another sleepless night, Ks opens his laptop and type a few words.

He closes it again. Unable to bring himself to write a story that may destruct people's life.

It is the fruit of his arrogance.

If only Ks meet Jk as a neighbor and not digging into his life deeper, they might still will talk casually on the balcony, sharing orange juice that Ks secretly gives to Jk.

If only Ks assured Jk that he has a good plan for their escape, maybe they now spending time in a motel far from the city, just the two of them with little belongings and happiness.

Writer my ass.

Yet that is the only thing he is worth.

So he tightens his fist and closes his eyes.

He opens his laptop again and starts typing the title

"My neighbor"


End file.
